


Just Like Heaven

by viciouslittlewords



Category: Just Like Heaven (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Falling In Love, Fate, M/M, POV John Watson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouslittlewords/pseuds/viciouslittlewords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is going insane. He's home from the war, with nothing but a psychosomatic limp, an intermittent tremor, and an empty bedsit to show for it. On top of it all, it seems as if there are no comfortable arm chairs left in all of Britain, and how in gods name is a man supposed to go quietly insane without a good armchair to do it in? </p><p>John is going insane for innumerable reasons, and one might think it has something to do with seeing a tall, beautiful, most likely imaginary man yelling at him about not using coasters on the coffee table in the flat, but in fact, that might be the only thing keeping him hanging on by a thread. </p><p>-</p><p>A Just Like Heaven AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Just Like Heaven AU I've been planning in my head since April. By planning I mean daydreaming about without actually doing any actual planning, so when it updates next will probably be based on reception, though I do have the next few chapters mapped out :) Constructive criticism is always appreciated, especially since this hasn't been betaed or picked for any britishisms I'm leaving out, so let me know if you find any mistakes!!

No one in the modern age would believe me, but fate is the most powerful thing in the entire universe.

Fate is the driving force behind every moment, every opportunity, every choice presented to us - it is only up to us which fate we choose. Often times, many people have an innumerable amount of fates, every small choice factoring into the futures they could attain. It helps to think of futures as stars - if we are blinded by the lights, it seems as if there are very few stars in the universe. We know, however, that if you stripped those lights away, and cast the world into complete darkness, you could see more than you had ever dreamed of seeing. We also know, due to basic astronomy, that there are an indefinite number of stars, as there are an indefinite number of galaxies - to count them all would be not only silly, but completely impossible. This is how it is for most people’s fates. Most people could perhaps glimpse a few stars, endpoints of their journey, but many are completely unaware of the vast possibilities of their existence.

I say most people, because it is not this way for John Watson and Sherlock Holmes.  

There are a few people, born every few centuries or so, who have only two fates. The right one - and death. I am not quite certain of why this is, but there are many theories. One is that the opportunity of the right fate is so bright, so terribly, devastatingly joyous, that too choose wrong is to go against everything you have ever stood for, to go against your direct life-force. Another hypothesis is that these peoples fates are that on which the harmony of the universe rests, that many important events rely on these people choosing their proper path, and to have them choose otherwise is to upset the tentative equilibrium on which we rest, so much so that their life becomes forfeit. Both of these are likely true, as are the other theories, as this is a very complex happenstance, but, as I said, no one is exactly sure how it works, and to linger too much on these details is pointless.

At any rate, John Watson and Sherlock Holmes are each "two-paths" as we have so fondly termed them (our Naming department is not known for it’s inventiveness, and have thus named this kind of human after their ability to only go down two paths). Normally the fact that they are both two-paths living in the same century would be a simple coincidence, an outstanding one, but it has been known to happen. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on your point of view, John and Sherlock are mentioned together because their fate is each other. To be together in every way humans can, to choose each other above all others, to be each others faith, backbone, to be the person you become the best version of yourself with. This is the kind of love story that breaks your heart and lifts you up just by sheer proximity. 

This is fortunate as it has been many years since humanity has known this kind of love story, and to have both John and Sherlock be Two-Paths demonstrates how much fate has riding on this event.

This is also unfortunate, as one of our men stands in a laboratory in Barts Hospital where another _should_ be sat as if waiting for him at a microscope, he _should_ ask for his phone, he _should_ tell him his name, and everything in that moment _should_ have been the only opportunity John Watson should have needed to choose the right path, however unknowingly, with Sherlock Holmes, and vice versa. 

I say should, because that it not at all what is happening. 

Instead, John Watson is standing in an empty Barts laboratory with a very confused Mike Stamford, and Sherlock Holmes is being rushed into the A&E, unconscious, and heart-beat slowing every minute he’s not in surgery.

I don’t need to tell you this is the epitome of bad timing and poor planning on fate’s part. Had the woman at the wheel not had a brain aneurism at that exact moment, she might not have lost control of her car, and might not have hit a man on his way to a Barts lab to whip a corpse with a riding crop, and the entire balance of the world as we know it would not be in danger. Unfortunately for us all, even fate makes mistakes. 

Instead of the most important meeting of the century taking place, John walks away from Barts hospital without a flatmate, or purpose, or —  

Well. I shouldn’t spoil it. I’m sure John and Sherlock will want to tell you what’s happening themselves. I was only supposed to remind you of fate, and how it’s the most important, most powerful thing we could possibly come to know. The only thing humanity has come up with that could hold a candle to the power of fate, is the power of love. In fact, in our story, fate and love are so intertwined they have become indistinguishable - fate is love, and love is fate.

It is this lucky intertwining that allows the impossible to become merely improbable; fate has a score to settle with the universe, and as long as Sherlock Holmes is breathing, John Watson will find his way to him, one way or another. 


End file.
